New Beginnings - Part 1
by Bron
Summary: Bobby and Lindsay reunite after a long separation


Title: New beginnings  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bkmorris@hotmail.com   
  
Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction story so please be kind. It is set during the second season episode Food Chains and then branches off, basically everything that happens in the show after that point doesn't happen in this story. This is part one of how many depends on feedback, please let me know what you think. All feedback can be sent to bkmorris@hotmail.com . Oh this may be irrelevant but I'm from Australia so any mistakes I make in the future regarding the American legal system aren't intentional.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to DEK and ABC, I don't own them nor do I profit from them.  
  
New Beginnings  
Part 1  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Eugene, I think we should broom her, we start fresh and then we build a partnership - if that's the answer." Lindsay didn't wait around for Eugene's response; instead she fled the office with tears in her eyes. The drive to Helen's was slow and difficult, as she had to stop several times to compose herself before she could continue. But the tears were still falling as she knocked on Helen's door.  
  
'Who is it?"  
  
"Helen, it's Lindsay" came the muffled reply  
  
"Hey Babe, what's the matter" Helen asked as she opened the door, one look at Lindsay had her ushering her friend quickly inside.  
  
"I... um... he said... and...."  
  
"Lindsay slow down, take some deep breaths, do you want a drink?" Lindsay nodded and Helen fetched her a straight scotch. "Now sip this and start again, slowly this time."   
  
Lindsay took a deep breath "I was just packing up to leave the office and I overheard Bobby talking to Eugene, he want's to fire me. Helen, I don't think I've ever seen him so mad"  
  
"Fire you!" Helen was incredulous "Because you asked for a partnership? Unbelievable, the scum, well we're not going to take this lying down, I know I'll have Mike run him through the system and see if he has outstanding parking tickets, if not maybe Mike can create some for him...."  
  
Lindsay looked at her strangely "Helen...."  
  
But Helen was warming up to the idea now and didn't hear her "You know after that Isikoff incident the Police have just been looking for a reason...."  
  
" HELEN!!!"  
  
Helen stopped her pacing and spun around. "What?"  
  
"We can't get Bobby arrested just because he want's to fire me."  
  
"So what then you just go in tomorrow and pretend you didn't hear anything and wait for him to fire you. Lindsay that just isn't you, you deserve to be partner, Bobby's an idiot if he doesn't realise that."  
  
"It's not just Bobby, it's everyone, they're all so mad. Ellenor, Rebecca, Jimmy.... I just don't seem to fit in there anymore." Tears were sliding down her face again and she paused to compose herself. "Everything's such a mess Helen, I don't think it'll ever be the same again."  
  
Helen sat down beside her "Then maybe this is fates way of telling you it's time for a change."  
  
Lindsay looked at her quizzically "What do you mean?"  
  
"Lindsay you're not happy there, Bobby's never going to give up control of that office, which means no partnerships, maybe you should leave."  
  
"And do what?"  
  
Helen hesitated "Ok, I have an idea, just hear me out before you comment, alright?"  
  
"Helen, what are you thinking?"  
  
"Well... I've been pretty unhappy at the DA's office, and we've always wanted to work together, I think we should start our own firm." She finished the last part of the sentence in a rush. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity to Helen, finally when she couldn't take it anymore she turned to Lindsay "God Lindsay say something, I'm dying here."  
  
"I, I don't know what to say. Helen this is such a big step"  
  
"Not really, I mean it is a Gamble, but then I come from a long line of Gambles so that's no problem"  
  
"Funny"  
  
"Come on Lindsay it'll be fun, just you and me, we get to set up the firm the way we want, we'll be in charge, it might be a bit tight at first but I really think we can make it work"  
  
"But you hate criminals, and you hate criminal defense attorney's more, I can't believe you want to become one"  
  
"Who said anything about criminals, Lindsay all the big money's in civil actions these days, besides you're right I don't want to spend my days getting murderers free. So what do you say?" She could already see that Lindsay was warming to the idea.  
  
"Our own firm, Dole and Gamble...."  
  
"Ah, Gamble and Dole" Helen interrupted  
  
"We'll flip for it" Lindsay said, "But seriously Helen, I don't think I can go back into that office even to turn in my resignation, I can't face Bobby, I just can't do it"  
  
Helen looked at her realisation dawning, "You're in love with him."  
  
"Hey, no, why would you think that?  
  
"Lindsay I've known you since college, you can't lie to me, you're in love with him" Lindsay suddenly found Helen's coffee table fascinating, so much so that she refused to take her eyes off it. "Lindsay, if you love the guy, fight for him, running away won't solve anything"  
  
"No Helen, you didn't hear him in that office, I did. He was just so mad. Besides we're totally wrong for each other, I mean he doesn't even want me, if he want's anyone it's you. Even if we did get together it would just end badly and then we'd be right back here. It's best I end it now, I just can't face him"  
  
"If you want I can do it..."  
  
"Would you" Lindsay jumped in "I mean I wouldn't have asked but if you're volunteering..."  
  
"Funny, I'll do it for you on one condition"  
  
Lindsay looked suspicious "What?"  
  
"Gamble and Dole..." for the first time that night Lindsay laughed   
  
"Fine, but Helen you won't say anything about..... well you know..."  
  
"I won't say a word, I'll just tell him that you've decided it's in the best interests of the firm to leave, if he want's to know more he'll have to contact you." She pulled out a notebook, "Now let's talk about us..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, what do you think, please let me know if it's even worth continuing.  
Bron  
  
  
  
Title: New beginnings  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bkmorris@hotmail.com   
  
Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction story so please be kind. It is set during the second season episode Food Chains and then branches off, basically everything that happens in the show after that point doesn't happen in this story. This story makes more sense if you read part 1. All feedback can be sent to bkmorris@hotmail.com . Oh this may be irrelevant but I'm from Australia so any mistakes I make in the future regarding the American legal system aren't intentional.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to DEK and ABC, I don't own them nor do I profit from them.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
New Beginnings  
Part 2  
  
Office of Robert G Donnell - Attorney at Law  
  
The hallway was dark as Helen stepped off the Elevator, most of the offices were closed for the weekend but Lindsay had told Helen that Bobby worked most Saturdays. They had both agreed it would be best for Helen to talk to Bobby without the presence of everyone else. Helen opened the door and stepped inside, she could see the light burning from Bobby's office and was glad to see that apart from that the office was indeed empty. She rounded Rebecca's desk and noticed Bobby concentrating on paperwork, she knocked lightly on the doorframe. Bobby jumped visibly.  
  
"God, Helen you scared the hell out of me"  
  
She smiled slightly "Sorry"  
  
"Yeah, you look sorry" he took a calming breath "So apart from scaring me half to death, what brings you here on this bright, sunny Saturday?"  
  
"Bobby" she gave him a strange look as she sat down " it's pouring out there it has been for the last 2 hours"  
  
"It is?" he went to the door and looked out the window "Well then what brings you out on this miserable Saturday afternoon? I must admit I didn't think I'd see you again so soon after....." he turned back to her with a smile, but it quickly died when he saw the look on her face. "What's going on?"  
  
"Bobby sit down"  
  
He sat beside her on the couch "This doesn't sound very good, what's the matter Helen?" When she didn't answer straight away he grew concerned "Are you alright? If something's wrong you can tell me, I mean..."  
  
"Bobby, I'm alright, although thanks for asking, anyway it's not about me, it's about Lindsay"  
  
"Uh-huh" he frowned "What about Lindsay, because if she sent you to convince me to make her a partner Helen, you can go back and tell her it won't work. I won't be railroaded or blackmailed, or pressured. This is my decision. I'll make it when I'm ready"  
  
"Well from the sound of it you've already made your decision" Bobby opened his mouth to interrupt but Helen stopped him. "No Bobby, let me say this. Lindsay didn't send me here to talk you into making her a partner, she sent me here to turn in her resignation" She reached into her bag and retrieved a letter and handed it to Bobby. "She'd like it to begin effective immediately, her workload has been reasonably light since she's given up the drug cases, so if someone could take over her caseload that'll probably be easiest for everyone. I'm just going to collect a few things off her desk and I'll be out of your way." She rose to leave but Bobby's voice stopped her as she reached the door.  
  
"Helen, why?"  
  
"It's not my place to say Bobby, just read the letter" she gathered a few of Lindsay's personal effects from her desk, and turned to look back at Bobby. He was where she had left him hunched over the letter reading it intently, with a sigh she turned and quietly left the office.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Rebecca was surprised to find the office door unlocked when she arrived Monday morning. As a rule she was generally the first to arrive except when one of the lawyers were working on a big case that required a lot of overtime, however things had been relatively slow lately. She noticed Bobby's light glowing in his office and went in to say hello, but his appearance surprised her.  
  
"Jeez Bobby, you look terrible, tell me you haven't been here all weekend"  
  
Bobby looked up surprised "God, what is it with everyone sneaking up on me, I think I've lost ten years off my life just this weekend"  
  
Rebecca sighed "Bobby have you been here all weekend?"  
  
"Not all weekend, no"  
  
"Then what's with the crumpled outfit, you certainly look like you've been here for awhile"  
  
"You know Bec, just trying to catch up on some of the backlog" he said trying to avoid the question.  
  
But Rebecca wasn't falling for it "Bobby, we don't have a backlog at the moment, unless a case came up that I don't know about, we certainly don't have enough of a backlog for you to be working all weekend..."  
  
"Not all weekend" he interrupted  
  
"Uh-huh" she still looked skeptical "Look if you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but I'm here if you need me. This wouldn't be about the partnership issue would it?"  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because it's been bothering you, and there's nothing else I can think of. Is it?"  
  
"Kind of"  
  
"Have you reached a decision?"  
  
"Actually, it turned out that I didn't have to, it seems the problem just rectified itself"  
  
"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked confused.  
  
"Lindsay handed in her resignation"  
  
"What!" Rebecca was astounded "She quit"  
  
"Actually she sent Helen to do it for her, it's all here in her letter"  
  
"Show it to me" she demanded. Bobby handed her the letter and she scanned it quickly, "I hereby submit my resignation, effective immediately, I apologise for the short notice, but I believe it is in the best interest of the firm to handle it this way. Please convey my apology and best wishes to everyone. Yours sincerely Lindsay Dole." She looked at Bobby "That's it? That's not much of a resignation, what reason did she give, or what did Helen say?"  
  
"She didn't give a reason, and Helen didn't say anything, just to read the letter, but it didn't say anything either"  
  
"Well what did she say when you rang her"  
  
Bobby looked down "I didn't ring her"  
  
"What!!! Bobby how could you not ring her?"  
  
"Don't yell at me Rebecca"  
  
"I will yell at you, she hands in her resignation and you don't even ring her to find out why" she swatted him on the arm "Why not?"  
  
"Hey!" Bobby yelled as he ducked from Rebecca's second shot which was aimed at his head "Knock it off Bec" he sighed, "I was going to ring her, but then I got to thinking and the more I thought the more it seemed like this was just another form of blackmail"  
  
Now Rebecca looked confused "You want to run that by me again?"  
  
"Well think about it Bec, she knows I wasn't about to make her a partner, so she thinks that if she quits I'll come crawling back to her, on hands and knees offering her anything she wants"  
  
Rebecca hit him on the head twice. "Hey!" Bobby said "What was that for?"  
  
"The first one was because you're an idiot, the second one was in case you didn't get the point of the first one"  
  
"It makes sense, it's just another power play of hers and I'm getting sick of it. This is my firm, if she's not happy with how things work in my firm that's too bad. Her tricks aren't going to work on me."  
  
Now it was Rebecca's turn to sigh "Bobby one of these day's you're going to wake up and find out your pride has made you a very lonely man, then you're going to have to ask yourself if it was all worth it."  
  
"It's not about pride Bec"  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"No, well maybe a little, but I built this place from the ground up, it's my firm, and I won't be pushed by anyone into something I'm not ready for"  
  
"Will you ever be ready?"  
  
"I don't know, but if I do ever expand this place to include partners it'll be my decision"  
  
"So you're not even going to talk to her?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"No, and I don't want anyone else talking to her either. She made her own decision to leave, let's all just abide by her wishes"  
  
Rebecca was incredulous "Bobby, you can't force people not to speak to Lindsay, she's our friend too"  
  
"I mean it Bec as of right now it's company policy, no communication with Lindsay, she made her play and she failed, that's that"  
  
Rebecca shook her head sadly "I think you're making a big mistake"  
_________________________________________________________  
  
End of Part 2 - Please tell me what you think.  
Bron  
  
  
  
  
Title: New beginnings  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bkmorris@hotmail.com   
  
Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction story so please be kind. It is set during the second season episode Food Chains and then branches off, basically everything that happens in the show after that point doesn't happen in this story. This story makes more sense if you read parts 1 & 2. All feedback can be sent to bkmorris@hotmail.com . Oh this may be irrelevant but I'm from Australia so any mistakes I make in the future regarding the American legal system aren't intentional.  
  
Special thanks to my sister Kylie for editing this story for me.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to DEK and ABC, I don't own them nor do I profit from them.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
New Beginnings  
Part 3  
  
  
The knock on the door startled Lindsay, she sat where she was, afraid to answer it, torn between her hope that Bobby had come to visit her, and her fear that he hadn't. The knock sounded again, more determined this time, and with a shaky breath she stood and opened the door.  
  
"Oh, Rebecca.... Hi"  
  
"Well, I've certainly had warmer welcomes than that. Either you were expecting someone else or you really don't want to see me?"  
  
Lindsay took a step back "Neither. I'm sorry of course I want to see you, come in please" Rebecca took a step inside "Would you like a drink, coffee, tea, I think I have some juice...." Nerves had Lindsay putting her hands in her pockets so Rebecca couldn't see them shaking.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not thirsty, I just came to talk to you, do you have a moment?"  
  
"Your timing's good, I happen to have a lot of moments right now"  
  
Rebecca sat down "Lindsay I'm serious, Bobby told me you resigned, I read the letter... What there was of it, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I wanted to come in person, I just thought that um..." Lindsay fumbled trying to find the right words.   
  
"What happened? One second you're asking for a partnership, the next second you're resigning. Lindsay it doesn't make sense"  
  
"I guess I just saw how much the issue was dividing the firm, and I thought it was better all around to leave." Lindsay hedged.  
  
"And if I were stupid I might buy that excuse" Lindsay looked away "Level with me Lindsay, what's happening?"  
  
Lindsay sat down next to Rebecca "I guess I just realised that my vision of the firm, wasn't everyone else's, I've noticed the tension between everyone lately. We're not the friends we used to be, I don't want to be responsible for that" Tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked to keep them at bay.  
  
"You're not responsible, Lindsay it's ridiculous to take all the blame, if we've all drifted apart a little it's everyone's fault...."  
  
"It's the way I feel Rebecca" Lindsay interrupted, the tears were now sliding down her face and she took a deep breath before continuing. "So does everyone know?"  
  
Rebecca nodded "Yes"  
  
"Are they.... um.... are they ok?"  
  
"Well they're shocked, Eugene, Ellenor, Jimmy, they all thought I was joking when I told them. It was kind of sudden"  
  
"And Bobby?" The words were out of Lindsay's mouth before she could stop them, she instantly regretted the question "Oh god, forget I asked, I don't think I want to know"  
  
"He's hurt, although he won't admit it. But mostly he's just mad" Rebecca hesitated not knowing how to phrase the words.  
  
"Now it's my turn to ask you what you're hiding"  
  
"The reason the others didn't come with me was because they're covering for me"  
  
Lindsay was confused "What do you mean?"  
  
"We thought it best that Bobby didn't know I was coming here until after I spoke to you"  
  
"Why?"   
  
Rebecca paused "Bobby's got it into his mind that by resigning you're trying to force him into offering you a partnership to get you to stay"  
  
Lindsay was astounded "Is that what everyone else thinks?"  
  
This time there was no hesitation "Of course not, we've all tried to talk to him about it, Eugene argued with him for an hour, but he's being stubborn. That's one of the reasons I'm here I thought that if you came in and talked to him we could get it all sorted out"  
  
"He really thinks that this is a tactic? That I could manipulate him like that"  
  
"Well after you surprised him in the staff meeting...."  
  
"God, I explained that. I did that to protect him, and he accuses me of....." she was so angry she couldn't continue.  
  
"If you just came in, we could straighten the whole thing out"  
  
"NO!" Lindsay took a deep breath to calm herself down "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, Bec. But if that's the way he feels I really don't think there's much to talk about"  
  
Rebecca stood up to leave "You know the place won't be the same without you, are you sure?" Now there were tears in her eyes too.  
  
Lindsay hugged her "Please don't cry I'll start again too. I'm really going to miss you guys"  
  
Rebecca hugged her back "What will you do now?"  
  
"Pick myself up and go on I guess"  
  
"Take care of yourself" Rebecca said crying harder.  
  
Lindsay opened the door. "You too"   
  
Rebecca stepped through the doorway but turned just as Lindsay was shutting the door, "Don't be a stranger"  
  
Lindsay shook her head sadly "I think it's in everybody's best interest for me to keep my distance, at least for awhile, give my love to everyone, and tell them I'll miss them"  
  
"What about Bobby, do you want me to tell him anything?"  
  
There was no holding back the tears now for either of them "Just... just take care of him Bec, that's all"  
  
Rebecca nodded "I will" with that she turned and walked down the stairs.   
  
Lindsay shut the door and turned to lean against it. Her legs gave way beneath her and she sank to the floor with a strangled cry as she buried her face in her hands and wept.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Well this part was a little more serious, please tell me what you think, I appreciate the feedback  
  
Bron  
  
  
  
Title: New beginnings  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bkmorris@hotmail.com   
  
Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction story so please be kind. It is set during the second season episode Food Chains and then branches off, basically everything that happens in the show after that point doesn't happen in this story. This story makes more sense if you read parts 1, 2 & 3 . All feedback can be sent to bkmorris@hotmail.com . Oh this may be irrelevant but I'm from Australia so any mistakes I make in the future regarding the American legal system aren't intentional.  
  
Special thanks to my sister Kylie for editing this story for me.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to DEK and ABC, I don't own them nor do I profit from them.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
New Beginnings  
Part 4  
  
Five Years Later  
  
  
The snow was falling in sheets in Boston, so heavy it was hard to see even a few meters in advance, making travel of any kind particularly hazardous. Very few people were on the streets and those that were unlucky enough to have to be out were rushing to their destinations as quickly as possible. It was with this thought in mind that Jimmy and Ellenor pushed through the doors of the high-rise office building that housed their latest appointment.  
  
Ellenor shook her head and snow came tumbling down around her. "God of all days to have a settlement discussion, we had to schedule one for today, right in the middle of a blizzard"  
  
Jimmy was trying fairly unsuccessfully to stop snow falling down the back of his collar "I don't know that it would technically be classed as a blizzard but it sure feels like one, thank God we're here, maybe it'll stop by the time we have to leave"  
  
Ellenor looked back out through the door at the thick snow "Yeah I'm sure that's going to happen" she said sarcastically "And maybe Santa will bring me that new car I've been asking for too"  
  
"There's no need to be snide Ellenor, I was just making a comment" Jimmy said trying to hold on to his fraying temper. "I mean it wasn't me who booked an appointment for all the way over the other side of town in the middle of a snow storm...."  
  
"Shut up Jimmy" Ellenor interrupted "Lets just find out where we have to go and then get this over with, shall we?"  
  
Jimmy looked around the large foyer "There's a directory over there, lets look at that"  
  
They trudged over to that large board mounted on the wall "Lets see Finkel and Strauss, there it is on the fifth floor" Jimmy said, he turned around to walk to the elevator and ran straight into Ellenor who was glued to the floor, staring at the board. "Umf ..." Jimmy grunted and took a step back "Ellenor what are you doing? The office is on the fifth floor lets go..."  
  
"Jimmy look" Ellenor said indicating the board "Two frames down from Finkel and Strauss...look"  
  
Jimmy turned back around to glance where Ellenor was indicating, there in gold lettering were the words:  
  
Gamble and Dole   
  
"Oh my God" said Jimmy "So this is where Lindsay is, I heard she was around here somewhere, but I didn't know it was here... boy she must be doing really well to be able to afford rent in this place"  
  
Ellenor looked at him "Do you think we should go and visit?"  
  
"Right now? We've got that settlement"  
  
Ellenor shook her head in frustration "Obviously I meant after the settlement Jimmy, could you try to limit your stupid responses to only one a day?"  
  
"That's mean Ellenor"  
  
She sighed "You're right, I'm sorry. So what do you think?"  
  
Jimmy shrugged "I'd like to see Lindsay again, it's been a long time, what about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to see her and Helen both, we'll just drop in after the settlement, and see if they're there" They turned and headed for the elevator.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Ok, we'll discuss your offer with our client and get back to you" Ellenor said as she rose and gathered her papers. "If he agrees we'll schedule a meeting to sign all the paperwork" she shook the hand that was extended to her and Jimmy did the same "We'll be in touch" she repeated before leaving the office and heading to the elevators.  
  
"Man that was the longest settlement negotiation I've ever sat through" Jimmy complained as the elevator doors opened "I didn't think that guy was ever going to stop talking about his cat..."  
  
"Please Jimmy, I've lived through it once already today, let's not go through it again, what floor was Lindsay on?"  
  
"Seven"   
  
Ellenor pushed the button and waited for the lift to stop "Here we go" she said as they stepped off the elevator. They walked around the corridor until they came to a set of double glass doors with the name of 'Gamble and Dole' stenciled across the front. Jimmy pushed the door open and Ellenor walked in ahead of him. She stopped a few steps inside and Jimmy stopped beside her. He looked around impressed.   
  
The office was moderately sized, consisting mostly of an open area in the center housing a number of desks all facing in a variety of different directions. To the left was a recessed area accessed by three stairs, that contained long wooden tables and floor to ceiling books. Ladders made of the same wood as the tables slid along the walls to allow access to the harder to reach areas. To the right was a wall of glass housing from what Ellenor could tell around twelve offices, they curved away from the foyer and out of view, each contained different shades of vertical blinds to provide privacy if needed. At the back of the office were two sets of double doors with a nameplate on each. Ellenor couldn't read the names from where she was standing but assumed these must belong to Helen and Lindsay. She took a step forward but was stopped by a lady approaching her.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"We'd like to see Lindsay Dole please"  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" She asked  
  
Ellenor shook her head "No, we're old friends of hers, we'd just like to say hello"  
  
"Could I have your names please?"  
  
"Ellenor Frutt and James Berlutti"  
  
"One moment please" she walked to the first set of double doors and knocked quietly, a few seconds later Lindsay came rushing out.   
  
"Ellenor, Jimmy, what a great surprise!" She said, several heads turned at the uncharacteristic outburst from their boss, but Lindsay didn't pay any attention. "What brings you by?"  
  
"We had a meeting on the fifth floor, we noticed your name on the sign downstairs and thought we'd stop by and say hello"   
  
Lindsay hugged them both "I'm so glad you did, do you have time for a chat or do you have to get back?"  
  
Jimmy shrugged "We've got some time"  
  
"Great come into my office" she lead the way "Helen's in a meeting at the moment, she's going to be upset that she missed you" She indicated some chairs "Please have a seat, would you like some coffee?"  
  
Both Jimmy and Ellenor shook their heads "No thanks" Jimmy said, he looked around the office "Wow, it looks like you're really doing well for yourself"  
  
Lindsay blushed "We're doing ok, we've expanded, you should have seen us when we were just starting out, the place was quite a bit smaller then" she smiled "You two look great, how are things with you?"  
  
"Pretty much the same" Ellenor responded, "We're still working for Bobby, so's Eugene and Rebecca..."  
  
"She's a lawyer now" Jimmy broke in  
  
Lindsay's jaw dropped "Rebecca's a lawyer!! When did that happen?"  
  
"About a year after you left, apparently she was going to law school at night, none of us even knew about it"  
  
"That's great, so it's still just the five of you?" Lindsay asked  
  
Ellenor nodded "And Lucy, she's our receptionist. We hired her when Rebecca passed the bar"  
  
"So are either of you married? Are there any kids running around?"  
  
"Nope, well not for us, Eugene remarried his ex-wife, they have a one year old daughter" Ellenor answered  
  
"Eugene got married again, you're kidding"  
  
"No, they went on a holiday and eloped about two and a half years ago"  
  
Lindsay shook her head "So much time has passed, in some ways it seems like only yesterday that were all together not four years ago"   
  
"Five" Jimmy corrected  
  
"Five!!" Lindsay did a mental calculation "I guess that would be right"  
  
Ellenor looked at her "Why didn't you contact us Lindsay, Rebecca said you would"  
  
Lindsay sighed "I wanted to so much, especially in the early days." She paused the confession not coming easily "..... Rebecca asked me to keep in touch and I did fully intend to contact you" She looked up at them. "But I guess I felt we didn't really end on the best of terms, and because there was so much to do here I just used that as an excuse to keep my distance. By the time I actually worked up the nerve to pick up the phone and call days had turned into weeks and weeks into months. So instead I submerged myself in work, getting this place off the ground became my sole focus..... Everything was so tight at that stage, we were taking any cases we could just to stay afloat, I was so tired, emotionally and physically" She paused again to collect her thoughts. "We'd been in practice for about a year and a half when we won a really big settlement, against a construction company who caused the deaths of several of their workers because they substituted substandard material in their buildings to save money. The jury awarded damages of $17 Million, the contingency allowed us to hire some extra people. Suddenly the pressure was off us, we'd managed to survive, and I wanted to call you all and share the news..."  
  
"But" Ellenor prompted when it looked like Lindsay wasn't going to say anymore.  
  
"Well, I didn't want you to think I was bragging, I'd left it so late to call by that stage that it seemed especially wrong to do it after our first big win, so I put it off again. I guess I just kept convincing myself that the time wasn't right, I'm so sorry"  
  
"So it had nothing to do with Bobby" Ellenor asked  
  
Lindsay looked down "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because you haven't mentioned him at all since we walked through the door"  
  
"I haven't?" Lindsay tried to look surprised but didn't quite pull if off "Oh well then, how is he?"  
  
"Pretty much the same" Ellenor replied, she paused "He's not seeing anyone you know."  
  
"I didn't ask" Lindsay jumped in   
  
Ellenor smirked "Of course you didn't...... so are you?"  
  
Lindsay looked down again "Well you know, I've been so busy, with work and everything, I haven't had a lot of time to date"  
  
"Uhuh" Ellenor look skeptical "Well ok then" she looked out the window behind Lindsay "You know Jimmy, I think you were right, the weather is clearing up, we should go before it gets worse again." They both stood up "It was great seeing you again Lindsay, maybe we can catch up again soon. I know Bec and Eugene and .... everyone would love to see you."  
  
Lindsay hugged them both, "That'd be great, tell them hello for me"  
  
"Will do, say hi to Helen, maybe we'll catch her next time"  
  
"She'd like that" Ellenor and Jimmy left quickly, Lindsay turned to look out the window and saw a thick blanket of snow still falling outside. With a confused sigh she sat and continued her paperwork.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Ellenor practically dragged Jimmy to the lift, and pushed the button, they stepped inside. "Jeez Ellenor what's the rush" Jimmy complained "I mean the weather's not better if anything it looked worse, you know I don't particularly want to go outside."  
  
"I want to get back to the office" Ellenor said  
  
"Are you going to tell Bobby we ran into Lindsay?"  
  
"Well of course I am you big dope, do you think I'm braving the weather for fun?"  
  
"You know, you've been cranky lately Ellenor, it was just a question...."  
  
"A silly question...." She interrupted  
  
Jimmy glared at her "I really don't think you should have told her Bobby wasn't seeing anyone. It wasn't really your place"  
  
"I had to tell her something so she'd open up"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About whether she was seeing anyone"  
  
"Why would that matter anyway?"  
  
Ellenor looked at him "You know Jimmy sometimes you really are a dope"  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
End of part four - Please send me feedback, good or bad I really like to know what you think  
  
Bron  
  
  



End file.
